Pokémon Crescent Version
Pokemon Crescent is a Pokémon game for the Wii U. It introduces the Candy and Knight types and takes place in the Eskima region. Story You start in Choco City, a sweet city where your mother, the gym leader, works. You go to your rival, Drake, and he gives you one of the 3 starters and challenges you to a battle. After winning, he gives you a Pokedex and 10 Pokeballs. He also asks if you can go to Route 1. At Route 1, Drake teaches you how to catch Pokemon, demonstrating with his starter and a wild Chusk. After the tutorial, he leaves and you can now catch wild Pokemon, such as Chusk, Hoothoot, and others. At Wattwood City, you meet Professer Palmtree. He and his pet Archscorp take you into the Professer Lab. He asks you to challenge the Gym Leaders all around the Eskima region. When you say yes, he gives you the Badge Case and the PokeTalk (A device made by Watt Corp. that allows you to talk to Pokemon.) to use. The trainer is then told that the first gym is at Cragwood Resort. At Southwood Cave, you encounter Team Rocket trying to capture Whackbeetle to make a strong army. After taking down the grunts with Drake (In your first Multi Battle), the grunts flee and you can go to the resort. At Cragwood Resort, you challenge the Gym Leader, Matt, and his Bug type Pokémon. After winning and getting the Beetle Badge, his ace Pokemon, Heracross, tells you about Furcoat City and the next gym. At Route 3, your rival, Drake, challenges you for a battle at Baked Tower. After defeating Drake, he thanks you for battling him and goes away. At Furcoat City, you challenge the Gym Leader, Chelsie, and her Normal type Pokémon. Once you defeat her and get the Claw Badge, Chelsie tells you about Gemina City and the legend of the 4 Legendary Pokemon of direction, Westhara, Easterra, Southolo, and Northgel, and how they saved the world from the darkness of Darkrai. At the southern Eastwood Cave, you see the Gym Leader, Uki, mining for crystals along with some miners. He tells you to meet him at the Gemina City gym for a gym battle. In Gemina City, you challenge the Gym Leader, Uki, and his Light type Pokémon. Once you defeat him and get the Gem Badge, Uki tells you about The Weatherworks and the Gym there. After leaving the Gym, Professer Palmtree comes and gives you the HM for Surf. At the Northern Eastwood Cave, Team Rocket are trying to capture Easterra, the legendary Pokémon of the Eastern Eskima Region. After defeating the grunts, Easterra thanks you and gives you a chance to capture it to use for good. At Lorewake Town, Drake challenges you to a battle. After you win, he gives you 3 Ultra Balls, thanks you, and leaves. As you scale up through the Floating Woods, you see a Shadrum and a Templor talking about a rumor that Team Rocket has captured Darkrai and is planning on using it to take over the world. When you enter the Cloudpeak City Gym, the leader, Shade, and his Friend Pokémon, Hardrummer, tell you that the Gym is the 8th one and that you need the 7 other badges to challenge him. At Route 7, you see Drake helping a young trainer catch a Watchog. After the trainer shows instructions for the new PokéStar item (A item that allows a trainer to scan wild Pokémon HP), Drake gives you one as a gift. At the Weatherworks, the Gym Leader, Agatha, is nursing a sick Haunter and needs a Ghost Herb found only in the Silent Volcano. You take up the job, and Agatha thanks you. In the Silent Volcano, Team Rocket and Giovanni stop you and attempt to stall you so that a Shadow Sweeturn can summon Victini. Drake and the champion, Clemont, come to the rescue and Clemont throws his latest creation, the Capture Arm, at you. He tells you how to use it, and do the first battle against a trainer with a Shadow Pokémon. After defeating the grunt and capturing the Shadow Sweeturn, Team Rocket flees and Giovanni vows that he will defeat you. Just then, Victini floats down to the floor, thanks you for keeping Silent Volcano safe, and gives you a Ghost Herb. After giving the Ghost Herb to Haunter, Agatha goes back to the Gym. After beating her and her Ghost type Pokémon, she gives you the Dread Badge and tells you about the next gym in Kenturi City, which is west of Route 9. At Kenturi City, you challenge the Gym Leader, Justi, and his Knight type Pokémon. After beating him, he gives you the Vanguard Badge. He tells you that the only way to get to the next gym is with the HM Rock Climb, which can be bought at the Pokémon Center in Lorewake Town. More to come... Pokemon Normal Pokemon Shadow Pokemon (Moves with * mean that you get the move when you fully purify it at the Restoration Rock in Gemina City) Legendaries Moves Pokémon Crescent Version/Moves Types *Fire: A type that usually has to do with fire and heat. The most known of these is Angelanturn. *Water: A type that has to do with fish and water. The most known of these is Hurricumio. *Grass: A type that has to do with vegetation and flowers. The most known of these is Candroot. *Normal: A type that has to do with normal stuff. The most known of these is Bibarel. *Candy: A type that has to do with sweets and chocolate. The most known of these is Fudgetusk. *Light: A type that has to do with angels and order. The most known of these is Cupidora. *Fighting: A type that has to do with all of the fighting styles. The most known of these is Vampoxer. *Flying: A type that has to do with birds. The most known of these is Hoothoot. *Bug: A type that has to do with bugs and spiders. The most known of these is Archscorp. As of Generation 7, it is super effective against the Candy type. *Dark: A type that has to do with chaos and darkness. The most known of these is Chompcream. *Rock: A type that has to do with minerals and crystals. The most known of these is Gigalith. As of Generation 7, it has fused with the Ground type. *Poison: A type that has to do with sludge and poisonous creatures. The most known of these is Toxidark. *Ghost: A type that has to do with spirits and ghosts. The most known of these is Kinghast. *Knight: A type that has to with knights and templars. The most known of these is Protelect. *Ice: A type that has to do with icy creatures. The most known of these is Melti. *Dragon: A type that has to do with dragons and mythical creatures. The most known of these is Dragking. *Fairy: A type that has to do with fairies and nice stuff. The most known of these is Garvedoir. *Psychic: A type that has to do with psychics and expys. The most known of these is Sigilyph. *Steel: A type that has to do with metals and iron. The most known of these is Armurok. *Electric: A type that has to do with electrical objects. The most known of these is Pikachu. *Shadow Pokémon: A type of Pokémon that isn't a actual type, but a kind of Pokémon that was corrupted and boosted in strength. To catch one, you need a Capture Arm. To restore one to normal, keep battling with it untill it's Unlock Meter is empty and then take it to the Restoration Rock in Gemina City. Shadow Pokémon don't level up, but they gain some of their old moves as they raise their Unlock Meter. Eskima Region Locations Choco City The starting city, where your mom works as the 7th Gym Leader, who uses Candy type Pokémon. You get your first Pokémon here. Route 1 The first route of the game. You learn how to catch Pokemon here. Wattwood Town A town that is a huge industrial factory known for inventing Grimer. Professer Palmtree lives here. Route 2 A route with fertile soil that can be used to plant berries. Southwood Cave A cave that divides Route 2 from Cragwood Resort. You first encounter Team Rocket here. Cragwood Resort A tropical resort that has the 1st gym, which is Bug type. It also houses the Trainer School and Breeding House. Route 3 A mountainous path with mud everywhere. You can get a Mintwet from the baker on the route for $500. Baked Tower A tower that you can get to from a side path on Route 3. It is made of bread and is said to be made by a master baker and his Magmookie 500 years ago. Furcoat City A old city that houses the 2nd gym, which is Normal type. The Frenzy Mall is located here, too. Frenzy Mall A giant mall in the Eskima region that sells any item you can find except key items, the Master Ball, and the Sacred Ash. Route 4 A route covered in moss. Plenty of Pokemon depend on the moss to survive. Eastwood Cave (South) A cave that divides Route 4, Victory Road, and Gemina City. It is full of rare crystals. Gemina City A city inside of Eastwood Cave that mines the rarest fossils. It also has the 3rd gym, which is Light type. Eastwood Cave (North) The northern part of the cave, which separates Gemina City and Route 5. Team Rocket appears here. Route 5 A graveyard path on the way to Lorewake Town. The ultimate move for Knight Types, Sword Storm, can be learned here for Kinghast and Dragking by a move tutor. Lorewake Town A town floating above Silent Volcano, using Driftblim to keep the town in the air. The volcano is dormant, but can erupt any time. Floating Woods A forest floating in the sky, over Route 42. On the other side of the forest is Cloudpeak City Cloudpeak City A city on the peak of the highest mountain in the world. It houses the 8th gym, which is Dark type. Route 6-8 These 3 routes go down the highest mountain in the world. There are Pokemon Centers at the end of Route 6 and 7. The Weatherworks A metallic weather station that is also the 4th gym (Which is Ghost), a Pokemon Center, and a Poke Ball Factory for Watt Corp. Route 9 A beautiful forest with a dark rock that can evolve Bongadark to Hardrummer. Route 42 A side path that leads to Silent Volcano. It is covered in ash and soot. Silent Volcano A dormant volcano filled with lava and crystals. Team Rocket appears here, along with Giovanni. Kenturi City A city that bans technologies other than Poké Balls, Pokémon Centers, and TVs. The 5th gym, which is Knight type, is here. Route 10-14 Five routes in a circle built in honor of the 4 legendaries of the region. The central route between Route 10 and 14 is Route 13. Route 12 is west and Route 11 is east. Westwood Cave A cave at the westernmost point of Route 12. Team Rocket appears here. Jungara Japes A jungle with plenty of vine bridges that you can cross. You can use the HM Surf on lower layers of the jungle. Vinewood City A city on the topmost layer of the Jungara Japes. The 6th gym that is here is Poison type. Route 15-16 Two routes swamped at the bottom layer of Jungara Japes. The ultimate Dragon Move, Draco Meteor, can be learned for all Dragon type Pokémon by a move tutor. Fluffto Cluster A gigantic nest of the other adaptive Pokémon, Fluffto. You rarely encounter wild Fluffto, but you can get a shiny one that has Pokérus from Mama Fluff, the maid of the nest. The nest used to be Greenprism Town before the pepole gave the town and a maid to the endangered Fluffto species. Route 17 A cliff route over Northwood Crater. You can fall into Northwood Crater at anytime. Northwood Crater What used to be Northwood Cave and the Northgel Shrine, is now a giant crater caused by a asteroid hitting here, killing all the Fossil Pokémon. Northgel is still here, turned into stone by Darkrai. Team Rocket appears here. Freezeworth City A icy town covered in snow. The Aurora Northialis shines in the sky over the extra Gym, which is Ice type. Route 18-20 3 routes going to Ferrywood Town. The 20th route is covered in water. Ferrywood Town A port town that has a boat that swims all the way to route 23. Team Rocket, Giovanni, and Darkrai have a base here. Route 21-23 3 plains routes near the beach. 2 of the three routes are optional, but Route 23 must be crossed if you don't want to use Fly to get to Beachward Resort. Beachward Resort A resort on the beach. Southolo stands still here, waiting for a worthy challenger to match his strength. Route 24 A route that connects to the Deep Eastwood Cave. The ultimate starter moves, Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon, can be learned by the starters from Cyrus. Deep Eastwood Cave A crystal temple being invaded by Team Rocket and turned into a naval port. This is also a Articuno nest. Team Rocket Base A Base controlled by Team Rocket. There is a warp section near the top floor. You fight Giovanni and his Shadow Honchkrow on the top floor. Route 25-26 Two underground and underwater routes that connect Deep Eastwood Cave to Deep Southwood Cave. Dive is required to go through the routes. Deep Southwood Cave A iron temple deep inside Southwood Cave. Team Rocket invades here. This also used to be the central city of a ancient kingdom of a forgotten past, with only its Pokémon Center unharmed. Route 27 A underwater cave route that connects Deep Eastwood Cave to a sealed area in Northwood Crater. Dive is required to go through this route. Sealed Chamber A sealed chamber in Northwood Crater. Only one wild Pokemon will be after the game, and his name is Arceus. Also, if you bring a Azure Flute, you can summon the roaming Pokémon, Celebi. Route 28-29 Two routes that split between Choco City and Deep Westwood Cave. There are geysers you can stand on and launch to different areas. Tower Of Infinite Worlds A giant tower formed when Team Rocket uses Darkrai in the Sealed Chamber to create a tower to Creation Peak. This is the ultimate base of Team Rocket, and Surf is needed to get through the tower. It is simalar to the Distortion World, and has simalar physics, but it has wild Pokémon and Team Rocket Grunts. Creation Peak The place where Arceus was born. This is where you face Darkrai and where you can attempt to capture Arceus. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series)